Shepard, your diagnosis
by lander01
Summary: Shepard, I have summarised your diagnosis to my 3 main concerns. I assure you nothing else Is abnormal. However I will send my entire evaluation report upon request. (This is completely connected to my story, Mass Effect: Black rain. An M rated, sexually explicit story. /s/8569561/1/Mass-Effect-Black-Rain)


**-Your Brain**

I found an unnatural response to my the stimulants I gave you. The effects tracked down to what must have been the injection you were given.

From what I can tell, the syrum you were injected with causes hallucinations by stimulating the Thalamus, the Sensory cortex and the Hippocampus. It scrambles by overloading the Amygdala with blood by tricking the mind into think it is starved of it, and completely disables the Hypothalamus. And simply by scrambling and disabling parts of the mind, fear is the natural response, it snowballs to somthing more severe from then on. The mind justifies these fears by creating a fearful scenario to exist in, (Similarly to how some sufferes of schizophrenia, justify their thoughts by sending them through their Thalmus so seem like they "heard" them), naturally these are very personalised. As your mind is in control of itself and is currently in a state of severe hallucination, Tactile, Olfactory, Auditory, and Visual, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that as your mind has hidden your consciousness away from reality under the covers of your hallucination. During which time the subconscious mind works hard to repair itself by taking your real sensory data and working with it. I would expect that you are quite violent in the real world when hallucinating, violent specifically to what your subconscious deems a possible threat, remember you would be in quite a desperate situation here, almost anything living would be a threat.

Curing this could simply be a case of incjecting somthing to kill it. Or you might need surgery. They should sedate you, stimulate the brain and track its activity. From there on they will find the infected areas. What they do from there is up to them. There are many ways to erradicate this. Personally I see fit to bathe those parts of your brain in a drying solution, but another doctor might find a better cure.

**-Your muscles**

Your muscles as a whole have gone under no unusual amount of stress, considering you're an alliance soldier in the current political climate, one would assume you've been under stress.

**-Your penis/testicles**

This is not so much a problem, more a condition. As a result of either a particular strain of an officially unnamed Salarian manufactured ejaculation prolonging pill (reffered to as HAG or RAM), Krogan Viagra, or biotic spertatogonesis accelleration, your ability to ejaculate is hindered due to many "enhanced" ejaculations and demand for greater blood flow. Essentially, at one point you must have been subject to the affects of one of the above pills or forces. One effect they all have in common is thickening your semen and enhancing the volume of your ejaculation. Under these circumstances, greater blood flow is paramount to keep your erection, during intercourse, ejaculation and orgasm.

Because of this, your penis and testicules go under greater stress and sustain great pressures from your increased blood pressure. From your increased blood pressure, your veins and arteries are expand slightly and entangle. Since they're entangled, some veins compress, in your case your blood flow to your dorsal artery is marginally contricted and this demands greater amounts of blood to your penis and testicles. So during your next erection you should notice your penile shaft looks red, and strained, and the head of your penis should also look a deep, saturated purple. Your testicles should enlarge just a little and saturate in colour. By sheer chance, your case of Penile vein entanglement is quite severe. It is known that sufferes of this also find that the veins on their penis extrude from the shaft, and as they come closer to the top of the skin your heart beat is felt strongly. Also Ejaculation should be sudden, powerful and Voluminous under these conditions.

As a hired, doctor by *** **** ********* ** *******, I am free from any intergalactic medial laws and am free to give my opinion on the matter. My personal opinion is that this isn't necesarily a "bad" thing. While the diagnosis might lead you to believe this is serious and needs curing. It is completely harmless for someone with your level of fitness. As long as you keep your alliance fitness raiting above 40, this condition should be innocuous to your health. It is entirely up to you whether you seek treatment or not.

If you would like treatment for this condition, I reccommend you meet with a quilified doctor on illium. For some reason, illum is a hot-spot for reproductive surgerys. I cannot put you in contact with a doctor, but my off-the-record reccomendation is Jenny Macmillan, a human doctor in level 5.

I hope I have been of some help

You're sincerely,

**anonymous**


End file.
